


Wait By The Window

by padfootandprongsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootandprongsy/pseuds/padfootandprongsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have known each other for six months, but have never actually met face to face - what happens when they finally do? </p>
<p>Based on the first episode of Gavin and Stacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait By The Window

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary this is heavily based on Gavin and Stacey - it pretty much follows what happens in the first episode of the show because I thought it'd be fun to write, and the characters personalities are a little bit influenced by the characters in the show too. (I enjoyed writing Lily like this a lot). Having said that you don't have to have seen the show to enjoy the fic!
> 
> Probably just going to leave this as a one shot, what do you think?

10.26pm

**I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.**

 

10.28

_Are you excited?_

 

10.29

**Excited yes; also horribly nervous.**

 

10.32

_Worried I’m really a serial killer or something?_

 

10.35

**No, but Lily is. I think she’s only joking but I’d watch out for her – she’s small but she can throw a good punch!**

 

10.36

_Wow. Well I don’t intend to do anything to warrant punching, thank god._

 

10.38

**Good to hear :)** **  
**

 

10.41

_So it’s 2 in Leicester Square, right?_

 

10.45

**For the third time today, yes Sirius, 2 in the Square.**

 

10.47

_Just checking! Don’t want you giving up and going home if I end up on the wrong side of London._

 

11.01

**Because I’m really going to make a 2 and a half hour train journey to just go home if you’re not on time? :p Besides, Lily booked a Premiere Inn.**

 

11.03

_I just want tomorrow to be perfect, you know…_

 

11.04

**I know.**

**You should let us both get our beauty sleep then, long day tomorrow.**

 

11.08

_Yeah, okay. I’ll see you in 15 hours! :D_

 

11.10

**Cute ;)**

**Goodnight then x**

 

11.11

_Night <3_

 

* * *

 

 

“Lily oh my god, get out of the bathroom.”

 

“I’m on the sodding loo.”

 

“I need to shower!”

 

“I am literally mid shit Remus calm the fuck down.”

 

“If we miss the train I swear to all that is holy –

 

He was cut off by the sound of the toilet flushing, and Lily’s appearance in front of him a few seconds later.

 

She was still wearing the shorts and vest that she’d slept in, with wet hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head.

 

He was standing so close to the bathroom door that she almost bumped right into him, but managed to right herself just in time, putting steady hands on his shoulders and saying seriously, “Remus, it’s only a guy, will you please relax or you’re going to make yourself ill by the time we get to London.”

 

“You know it’s not ‘just a guy,’” Remus argued, “we’ve been talking for six months online and on the phone - this is important, I really like him.”

 

“I know, honey,” Lily sighed, “I think you’re mad, but I know. We’ll get there and I’m sure you’ll look perfectly fuckable if you just _breath_.”

 

“Okay, yeah, I can do that,” Remus replied, taking an exaggerated deep breath. “Can you please iron my shirt while I shower?”

 

“Oh, of course, Your Highness,” she mocked, taking her hands off his shoulders and lowering them in a dramatic bow. “Anything else while I’m there?”

 

“You could always iron the rest if you’re up for it.”

 

“Oh haha, go and have your shower before I slap you.”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Remus mocked, stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Cautiously he picked up Lily’s body scrub from the edge of the bath. He’d been thinking of trying it for a while, since it always smelt great, and looked fancy and expensive.

 

He needed to look his finest, and if that meant stealing his best friends beauty products, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius woke up to one of his favourite smells – Mrs. Potter’s fry up. He climbed out of bed, glad that he hadn’t given his alarm a chance to go off and would have plenty of time to get ready and drive into the centre of London.

 

Pulling on a pair of discarded sweatpants off the floor, he made his way downstairs, drawn to the kitchen by the smell of bacon.

 

“Morning mum,” he said as Mrs. Potter came into view. He kissed her on the cheek before reaching around her in an attempt to steal a sausage.

 

He almost had it, before his hand was slapped away by a wooden spoon.

 

“Not yet my boy,” she said softly, “I’m sure you can wait five minutes.”

 

“Only for you,” Sirius teased, heading for the fridge instead and pouring himself a glass of orange juice, humming quietly as he went.

 

“You’re certainly in a good mood,” Mrs. Potter remarked, smiling at him over her pan of baked beans.

 

“I am.” Sirius agreed, “I feel like I should be more nervous, but I’ve been waiting for this day for so long. I can’t wait to see him.”

 

“I just hope he’s not really an old man who wants to get with you,” came a voice from the doorway.

 

“James!”

 

“I’m just saying,” James said defensively as his mother stared disapprovingly at him. “How much do you really know about this guy?”

 

“Plenty,” Sirius said, “and I’ve told you about a million times – I know what he looks like, we’ve skyped.”

 

“Hmm,” James said, unconvinced as he went to help his mother pile the plates of food onto the table.

 

“Be nice,” she reprimanded as he picked up a bowl of hash browns, “it’s the age of the Internet son; this lad really could be the one for our Sirius. Give him a chance.”

 

“Yeah, James. Just because you don’t have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to be a jealous little shit.”

 

“Nothing like the sound of you boys arguing in the morning.” The remark came from James’ father, who had returned from the shop with the morning paper and a bottle of milk, just in time for breakfast.

 

“Looking forward to your day, boys?”

 

“Yes,” Sirius smiled, while James shrugged reluctantly beside him and muttered, “I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was warm in London, if a little windy, and Remus was glad he’d decided against wearing a jacket. Leicester square was busy – full of tourists and Londoners alike, all enjoying the warm weekend weather.

 

Sirius was five minutes late.

 

“What if he’s not coming?” Remus asked Lily, who was stood beside him, shifting from foot to foot impatiently and kicking up gravel with her boots.

 

“He’ll be here,” she said, sounding confident, “I mean, what do you expect from cockneys?”

 

“Why does that make a difference?”

 

“I’m just saying,” Lily shrugged, “and this mate he’s bringing better not be a knob. If you two are off all day with your tongues down each other’s throats I don’t want to be stuck with some gross Essex boy.”

 

“James sounds nice,” was all Remus said, not wanting to explain just yet what he knew about Sirius’s relationship with his family.

 

He sighed again, scanning the crowd around him for long black hair, but he didn’t spot anyone who fit the bill until Lily elbowed him in the ribs, nodding her head in the opposite direction.

 

“Is that him?”

 

Remus turned around, and sure enough the man he’d been speaking to online for the past six months was walking toward him, impossibly handsome with his hair falling in his face and his dark eyes shining when he spotted Remus a fraction of a second after he spotted him.

 

Sirius grinned, and then he was running towards Remus – not full out sprinting but not walking either - scurrying along faster than normal with his hands in his pockets, trying to make it look casual as the bloke who was walking with him shouted, “oh for god’s sake,” and started jogging to keep up.

 

And Remus couldn’t help it; he started running too.

 

They stopped a few inches away from one another, both grinning like fools.

 

“Hi,” Sirius said.

 

“Hello yourself.”

 

“You look really,” he gestured to Remus’ body, trying to find the right words before he shrugged, “I want to say beautiful.”

 

“Ha,” Remus beamed, laughter spluttering out of him. He knew their friends must be rolling their eyes at them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he said, “you too. Skype doesn’t do you justice – I love your hair.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

They continued to look at one another, both apparently mesmerised until James loudly cleared his throat from beside Sirius, who blinked as if coming out of a trance.

 

“Oh, sorry mate!” He clapped a hand on James’ shoulder, “this is my best friend James, James this is Remus.”

 

“Nice to meet you mate,” James said offering Remus his hand, “heard a lot about you.”

 

“Yeah, me too, about you.” Remus agreed, shaking James’ hand before gesturing to Lily and introducing her.

 

She waved happily at Sirius, giving him a quick hug before turning to James and saying “alright? Looks like we’re the designated chaperones.”

 

“I’m only here to make sure you’re not murderers or something,” James said, before adding, “you’re very Welsh.”

 

Lily turned to look at Remus as though unsure whether she was dealing with someone who was very slow.

 

“I told you they were Welsh,” Sirius said.

 

“Yeah, but not this Welsh.”

 

“I think it’s sexy,” Sirius smirked, making Remus laugh again.

 

“Don’t worry love, you won’t catch it,” Lily said, crossing her arms as she looked James up and down. “And just because we’re Welsh don’t mean he’s trying anything sinister with your friend. Murderers, I tell you.”

 

“I’m not an idiot,” he retorted. “I was just saying.”

 

“Well you’ve said, but you’re here now so you’d better stop sulking, Remus’ been looking forward to this, and I’m not going to let you ruin it.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin anything, I’m trying to do him a favour!”

 

“I might be a murderer by the end of the day,” Lily muttered, glancing at James once more in distaste before tapping Remus’ shoulder and plastering a smile on her face.

 

“Are we going to find somewhere to get a drink then?”

 

“Sure thing!” Sirius replied, “I know a great place not too far away, they do the most amazing cocktails.”

 

He took Remus’ hand and started walking, leaving James and Lily to trail behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar was only a ten-minute walk away, and was all deep-sea coloured lighting and leather upholstery.

 

“Fancy!” Lily said in appreciation when they walked in, and Remus definitely agreed. He was glad he’d managed to save up enough money from his recent wages to pay for the hotel and be reasonably sure that he wasn’t going to run out of money half way through the night.

 

Despite it only being early, there were a number of people already sat at the bar sipping cocktails or in the booths that lined the walls with pints and trays of shots.

 

“Shall I get a couple of pitchers?” Sirius asked, stopping at the bar and scanning the cocktail menu on the wall opposite.

 

“Get some cosmopolitans,” Lily suggested, while Remus joined Sirius at the bar, letting one hand rest against his back.

 

“What’s your favourite cocktail?” Sirius asked.

 

“I like sex on the beach,” Remus said sincerely, and Sirius’ eyes lit up with laughter as he turned to him.

 

“The next date will have to be at the seaside then,” he said with a grin.

 

“Can you two stop flirting long enough to order?” James cut in, sliding up to the bar next to them with a well-meaning smile, despite his comment.

 

“Go and sit down mate,” he said to Remus, “we’ll get these.”

 

“Are you sure?” Remus asked, but James just shooed him away, so he crossed the empty dance floor to the booth that Lily had found.

 

“This is a nightmare,” James said the moment Remus was out of earshot. “She hates me, Sirius! All I said was that she was Welsh, how is that offensive?”

 

“I dunno mate, but you know what you’re like with women, you say things without thinking.”

 

“She’s really fit as well, if a bit… you know.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“I kind of get the feeling that even though she’s small, she could kick my head in given half the chance.”

 

“Isn’t that what you usually look for in a woman?” Sirius scoffed. The barman finally came over to serve them and he ordered the two pitchers of cocktails along with a round of shots for the four of them.

 

“I don’t go for aggressive women!” James argued.

 

“Fiery,” Sirius clarified. “You like girls who scare you a bit, I think. It’s a tad worrying really, mate.”

 

“Oh, shut up you smug git,” James sighed, watching as the barman piled their drinks onto a large tray. “It’s going well with you two then?”

 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, smiling bashfully at his friend. “He’s everything I was hoping for.”

 

* * *

 

 

The second place they went to was much more of a pub than a bar. They ordered burgers and chatted about work. Lily learnt that James worked with the elderly, and seemed to warm up to the more caring side of him, while Remus told them all a story about how a boy in the class he taught had glued his hand to his own face just before school ended for summer.

 

By the time they went to the third bar, Remus was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol, James and Lily were actually managing to hold a civil conversation, even if it was punctuated by digs at one another, and Sirius had insisted that they downed another couple of shots at the bar, before he took both of Remus’ hands in his and pulled him onto the dance floor by the DJ booth.

 

Evening had well and true set in, so the bar was much busier than the other two had been, and there were already a couple of people shuffling around to the beat of the music, and one couple who seemed too involved in each other to care much that they were surrounded by other people.

 

“I don’t really dance,” Remus said, standing awkwardly on the spot while Sirius swung their arms between them.

 

“Pfft,” Sirius spluttered, waving him away. “Course you do, it’s easy,” and he began to step back and forth in time to the music, swaying his hips in a way that could almost have fooled people into believing he knew what he was doing- until he started to move his arms that was.

 

“Come on!” He encouraged, pointing his finger first across his body to the floor then above his head in a manner that was more reminiscent of The Bee Gees than any of the modern music coming from the speakers.

 

“Oh my god, stop,” Remus laughed, falling into him and grabbing both arms before he could draw any more attention to himself.

 

“You are awful,” he said then, but being this close to Sirius – holding onto his hands and laughing into his neck – really didn’t feel awful at all.

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve wooed many a man with my dance moves,” Sirius whispered conspiratorially. “Did it work?”

 

Somehow his hands had found there way to Remus’ hips, where they stayed, swaying them gently from side to side while not actually moving their feet.

 

“If I say yes, will you promise to never do it again?”

 

“Maybe,” Sirius muttered, his breath warm on Remus’ cheek.

 

“Are you drunk?” Remus asked then, to which Sirius pulled back slightly, shaking his head and looking at Remus in confusion.

 

“Good.” He replied, “Just wanted to check.” And he tugged Sirius the few inches back towards him by the elbows, noted somewhere in the back of his mind that Sirius was a little bit shorter than him, and that his cologne smelt almost oaky, like a forest in summer. His long eyelashes fluttered faintly with Remus this close, and his voice when the next words left his mouth was deep and breathy.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?”

 

Remus started to laugh, but before the sound could escape him, Sirius’ lips were against his, catching him with his mouth half open so that his huffed laughter escaped in a gasp of breath against Sirius, who grinned into the kiss, nipping at Remus’ bottom lip before pulling back with a shit-eating grin.

 

“That was rude,” Remus said dryly, though he was grinning too. “I was going to kiss you first.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to kiss me second,” Sirius shrugged, aiming for nonchalance but falling desperately short.

 

“Well, if you insist.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was well-gone midnight by the time Remus decided they should head back to the hotel – they had an early train to catch tomorrow and he didn’t want to wake up hung over. Some time in the midst of all the dancing and drinking, they’d managed to lose track of James and Lily, and when they finally did spot them across the bar, it was with a sense of bewilderment that they went over to pull Lily off of James’ lap, where she had been performing what to all the world looked like a lap dance.

 

“I thought you hated him,” Remus shouted into her ear above the music.

 

“I do, but I’m pissed and he’s a bit of alright really, isn’t he? Can’t let you have all the fun.”

 

Meanwhile, Sirius was dragging James up off the sofa, and although he resisted at first, once he was on his feet he enthusiastically wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and started muttering nonsense into his ear.

 

They stepped out onto the street, where the cool night air hit them instantly, clearing Remus’ head after being in the stuffy bar for so long.

 

“We should head home,” Sirius said, glancing poignantly at James, who was pointing excitedly to a takeaway across the road and asking Lily if they had kebab shops in Wales.

 

“You don’t have to you know,” Remus said on a whim, not wanting the night to end when up until now everything had seemed so unbelievably perfect.

 

“What, you mean…?” Sirius asked, pausing mid sentence, not wanting to be too presumptuous.

 

“Come back with us,” Remus shrugged, “the hotel isn’t far away and it saves you going all the way back to Essex.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to – if you don’t want to…”

 

“Sirius, we’ve known each other for six months and believe me, for at least half of that time I have very much wanted to.”

 

Sirius shuffled from side to side in front of him, his long hair blowing into his eyes with the wind, and when he looked up it was with the biggest grin that Remus had seen yet.

 

“Smooth talker,” he teased, before the force of James jumping onto his shoulders threw him forward and straight into Remus, almost knocking them both over.

 

“What the hell?” Sirius demanded, trying to extract himself from under James’ arm.

 

“Mate,” James said, “you’ll have to go back on your own. I’m gonna go with er – with Lily – if you know what I mean.”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, looking to Remus who was equally baffled by their friend’s sudden interest in each other.

 

“Okay then,” Sirius said, “well I’m coming back too, with Remus, so…”

 

“Yeah!” James shouted, putting his hand up for a high five, but Sirius resolutely ignored him in favour of taking Remus’ hand and walking towards the road, looking for a taxi to hail down.

 

“Wait,” James said, stepping in front of them again, “do you have any, you know, condoms or anything?”

 

“Err,” Sirius said, “no,” he looked hopefully to Remus, but he too shook his head.

 

“No worries,” James said, still sounding far too pleased with himself, “we’ll just have to make a stop.”

 

It was at that moment that Lily chose to stagger over, clutching her shoes in one hand and a paper bag of chips in the other.

 

“What do we have to stop for?” she asked curiously, offering the chips around.

 

“We need to er – acquire some protection.” James said carefully, “when did you even get those? I thought you were stood right behind me.”

 

“Do you mean condoms? Don’t bother, I’ve got plenty, anything else you might need too.” She added, winking at Remus.

 

“Right then,” was all he said, leaning into Sirius’ jacket to try and hide the blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Are we going then?” she asked, and James all but ran to the edge of the pavement, shooting out his hand and shouting “Taxi!”

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t realise you were sharing a room,” was the first thing that Sirius said upon entering Remus and Lily’s hotel.

 

The room was nice enough, with a TV on the cabinet and two double beds with purple linen.

 

“Shall we order some room service or something?” he asked, picking up the menu from the desk by the door.

 

“Sirius, I’m not being funny or anything but it’s almost half one now and we have to be up at 7. We all know what’s gonna happen, so why not just get on with it?”

 

“She’s got a point,” Remus shrugged when Sirius looked to him for support, “how do you want to do this then?”

 

Lily considered the room for only a couple of seconds before saying “well we’ll take the bed by the window, you take the other one, turn the lights off and there you go.”

 

“Woah,” Sirius said immediately, “no we won’t, I can’t have sex in the same room as you – James is practically my brother.”

 

“I’m not that fussed,” James said, laughing as Lily hooked her fingers through the loops of his belt and started to pull him towards one of the beds.

 

“Remus! Tell them!”

 

“Lily, if Sirius doesn’t want to –

 

“Alright, fine.” She relented, putting her hands up defensively. “Just because it’s you, how about we go in the en suite and you can have the room?”

 

“That would work,” Remus agreed, and before Sirius knew it the bathroom door was closing behind James and Lily and Remus was stood in front of him again, already undoing the buttons on his shirt.

 

“When did they get so pissed?” Sirius asked.

 

“Come to bed,” Remus replied, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders before tugging at the hem of Sirius’, trailing his fingers briefly along the waistline of his jeans before Sirius gave in and pulled the shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor.

 

“We could put some music on or something,” he said between kisses.

 

Remus smiled at him. “You’re nervous,” he said. “You don’t have to be.”

 

“I know.”

 

Remus kissed him softly, moving them towards the bed until Sirius felt the back of his legs hit the mattress and reached behind him to pull back the covers, fiddling with the buckle on his belt to remove his jeans before slipping under them.

 

Remus did the same before joining him, immediately putting one hand on Sirius’ chest and humming appreciatively.

 

“You’re pretty buff,” he smirked, letting his hand venture further down Sirius’ body.

 

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Harder, come on.”_

_“Right there, yes, yes.”_

 

Remus and Sirius froze, staring at each other as a thumping sound, then the unmistakable sound of something breaking, filtered in from the bathroom.

 

“Oh my god,” Remus laughed, burying his head under the covers.

 

“And they say romance is dead.”

 

Sirius grabbed the bed sheets from around Remus’ waist, pulling them up further in an attempt to drown out the sound of their friends having sex only a few feet away.

 

But it turned out not to matter.

 

Remus was on top of him, doing wonderful things with his hands, whispering into his ear and kissing his way down his neck, and it really didn’t take very long at all for Sirius to forget about anything else in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up groggily, not hung over but a little bleary eyed from the night before, and immediately reached for his phone on the bedside table. The first thing he noticed when he turned it on was the time – 7.40am.

 

The second was the text from Remus.

 

**_‘Morning – I didn’t want to wake you, and Lily said I should let the memory of me be from last night, since I looked much fitter then. (I can’t help but agree, I have terrible bed head and no time to shower). Our train is at 8.15, but wanted to get there in plenty of time, so I’ll ring you when I’m back in Wales. <3’ _ **

 

“James.” Sirius threw a pillow at his friend, who was still snoring away in the next bed. “Oi, James, wake up.”

 

“What?” James asked, still half asleep when the second pillow that Sirius threw hit him in the face.

 

“Get up, I want to try and get to the train station to see them off properly.”

 

“So go, my head is sodding killing me.”

 

“Serves you right,” Sirius laughed. He finished tugging on his shirt from the night before and grabbed the foot that James had mistakenly let hang over the edge of his bed. With a swift pull, he unceremoniously dragged James out of the bed and onto the floor.

 

“What the hell?” James groaned,” feeling suddenly extremely uncomfortable now that he’d moved positions. He looked down at his body in growing horror and let out a loud shriek when he realised what he was wearing.

 

“Oh my god,” Sirius gasped, his hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter, “you’re wearing – oh my god – is that _Lily’s thong_?!”

 

“Shut up,” James demanded, managing to find his way to his feet and pull the underwear from around his hips.

 

“How does it even fit you?” Sirius asked, still giggling to himself. “I should have got a picture of that, I bloody love that girl.”

 

“No.” James said immediately, finally managing to locate his own underwear and pull it on, “we’re not mentioning this to anyone. Ever. Understand?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Sirius agreed, “definitely not Peter, or Frank, I won’t even mention it to Remus, honest.”

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

“I know,” Sirius smirked, “though it seems like you had a good night in the end.”

 

“Hmm,” James replied hesitantly, “let’s go and get a taxi then and you can do the dramatic boyfriend thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to Paddington station by five past 8, and Sirius quickly scanned the boards to find out which platform Lily and Remus would be leaving from.

 

Luckily their platform hadn’t been announced yet, meaning that Sirius wouldn’t have to try and bypass any ticket machines, and instead he set about scanning the concourse for Lily’s dark red hair.

 

He spotted them with a few minutes to spare, making their way towards platform 5 when their train was called, and all but sprinted towards them before they were caught up in the crowd.

 

“Remus!”

 

Remus turned around and let go of his suitcase, letting Sirius sweep him up in a hug while the busy commuters parted around them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Remus laughed, putting his arms around Sirius’ neck, “we have to go!”

 

“I know,” Sirius shrugged, “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

They kissed once, then again, until Remus pulled away, biting his lip.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head, “it’s stupid but, just so you know, even if this is all it’s meant to be, and we never see each other again, it was so, so good to meet you.”

 

“Don’t be daft!” Sirius said, brushing his thumb gently across Remus’ cheek, “we’ll see each other really soon. I promise.”

 

“I hope so,” Remus smiled. “But I really do have to go.” He stepped back from Sirius, just in time to see the awkward exchange between James and Lily as a pair of lacy red underwear was passed between them.

 

“I’ll give you a ring or something,” James said reluctantly.

 

“Why?” Lily asked.

 

“Because, you know. That’s what -”

 

“You’re supposed to say? It was a blast, but don’t worry yourself chicken, I’m not going to be pining after you.” She shook her head in amusement, said goodbye to Sirius and then her and Remus joined the last of the people crowding through the gates for the train to Cardiff.

 

“Not pining after me,” James scoffed. “Can you believe that girl?”

 

“I miss him already,” Sirius sighed in return.

 

“Oh god, you’re unbearable. Let’s go home.”

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go home,” Sirius said thoughtful as they started walking back towards the tube. “Well I could, to get the car and then drive up to Wales, what do you think?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I’m always –

 

“No, but are you out of your mind? You have work tomorrow! Not to mention the fact that you literally just saw him.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Sirius said defiantly, stopping in the middle of the station and folding his arms across his chest. “He’s worried we won’t see each other again, and I know he left just now but I’m already sad that he’s not here, which sounds stupid when we’ve only just met for real but it wasn’t enough time. I could throw a sickie and stay for a couple of days or –

 

“Mate,” James interrupted, “if you’re really that into him, then go for it.”

 

“Really? I can take the car?”

 

“Course you can, yeah. I’d only have to listen to your love sick rubbish if you stayed anyway.”

 

“You’re the best,” Sirius grinned, looping his arm around James’ middle and pulling him close.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” James smiled, waving him off.

 

“I’m still not going to keep quiet about the thong though.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got into Cardiff Remus was exhausted, as was Lily judging by the fact that she’d been asleep on his shoulder for half of the journey.

 

He was glad they’d driven to the city the day before instead of having to change trains to get closer to home, and couldn’t wait to finally be able to take a hot shower and relax with a nice cup of tea.

 

The drive back to their house was pleasant enough, and when they finally got home they both collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted.

 

An hour passed with them not moving, flicking through TV channels mindlessly and eating a huge bag of Doritos between the two of them.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

Remus got up, annoyed that he was being disturbed by an unexpected visitor, and opened the door with the full intention of telling whoever it was to kindly get lost.

 

And then he saw Sirius – a small bag in one hand, with the same untidy hair he’d had that morning at the station and a nervous smile that made Remus’ breath catch in his throat.

 

“Told you I’d see you really soon.”

 

“I can’t believe you – did you drive all this way?” Remus asked, unmoving on his doorstep and regarding Sirius with disbelief.

 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, fidgeting with his bag, “I hope you don’t mind – I had your address from the package I sent you – I don’t have to stay for long or anything, I just wanted you to know that I didn’t want this to be a one time thing and that –

 

Remus was shaking his head, and Sirius stopped short, worried that he’d taken things a step too far.

 

But then Remus said, “of course I don’t mind!” and stepped out into the front garden in his socks, pulling Sirius into a hug.

 

“I just,” he whispered, “I thought that if I saw you again, I’d tell you something.”

 

Sirius smiled, all his nerves instantly disappearing at the warmth of Remus’ body against his and the sound of voice.

 

“If you say it,” he smiled, eyes sparkling when he looked at Remus, “I promise I’ll say it back.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Remus let out a sound of excitement, pulling him into the house by the hand and closing the door firmly behind them. It wasn’t big, but there was plenty of space for just him and Lily, and it was homely with the candles he could see through the living room door, and the shaggy rug in front of the fireplace.

 

‘I could get used to it here,’ Sirius found himself thinking.

 

“Sorry if it’s a bit of a mess,” Remus said needlessly, “Though so are all of us at the minute, so you’ll fit right in,” he joked, and Sirius’ heart soared at the sound of his laughter.

 

“I hope so,” he said honestly. “I really do.”

 


End file.
